Wallpaper Guide
During the game, you will find that you receive wallpapers for your 'real' computer when certain events are triggered. Here is a list of the current possible wallpapers that you can unlock. There are currently 155 wallpapers available to unlock. They might not appear even if you fulfill the requirements; no one knows why. The wallpapers will be displayed by number listed on the game and will have the details about where they're found next to them. pc yumegamen 03-1.png|'#2 - "Uro Check"' - After first clicking on the Picture icon in the Tools section on your computer Pc yumegamen 03-2.png|'#3 - "Dream Sheep"' - After sleeping 3 times Pc yumegamen 03-3.png|'#4 - "Blue Passage"' - When you first enter the Hand Hub Pc yumegamen 03-4.png|'#5 - "Buddha"' - When you activate the Buddha Rave event in Marijuana Goddess World Pc yumegamen 03-5.png|'#6 - "Dot Urotsuki"' - After collecting 5 effects (including the instructions) Pc yumegamen 03-6.png|'#7 - "OG3 Dance"' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-7.png|'#8 - "The Mysterious World"' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-8.png|'#9 - "heart256"' - After looking at the fourth book from Urotsuki's left on the second bookcase in the Library Pc yumegamen 03-9.png|'#10 - "Remote Island"' - After traveling to the end of the top right path of the Highway. Pc yumegamen 03-10.png|'#11 - "2."' - Get 9 effects (including the Instructions). Pc yumegamen 03-11.png|'#12 - "Crocodile Dog"' - After going to the "Green Monster Party" in Garden World Pc yumegamen 03-12.png|'#13 - "Fairytale 11"' - When you first enter Theatre World Pc yumegamen 03-13.png|'#14 - "Alley"' - When you first enter Japan Town Pc yumegamen 03-14.png|'#15 - "Rainbow"' - After getting the Rainbow effect Pc yumegamen 03-15.png|'#16 - "Japanese Urotsuki"' - After sleeping 10 times Pc yumegamen 03-16.png|'#17 - "Master"' - When you first enter the Underground Bar Pc yumegamen 03-17.png|'#18 - "Sky With A Rainbow"' - When you use the Rainbow effect at the Snowy Pipe Organ Pc yumegamen 03-18.png|'#19 - "TV Rodeo"' - When you first enter room with the purple wavy lines on the floor at the Underwater Amusement Park Pc yumegamen 03-19.png|'#20 - "Dancer"' - When triggering Odorika's full screen dance event Pc yumegamen 03-20.png|'#21 - "Effects Festival"' - When you collect 10 effects Pc yumegamen 03-21.png|'#22 - "Provost"' - When encountering the Commando and Provost-san when the submarine is not open Pc yumegamen 03-22.png|'#23 - "Childbirth"' - After encountering Mother in the Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Pc yumegamen 03-23.png|'#24 - "Scars"' - When you interact with the giant mannequin in Nail World Pc yumegamen 03-24.png|'#25 - "Signs"' - When you first enter Sign World Pc yumegamen 03-25.png|'#26 - “Space”' - After chainsawing Tapir-San's back to get into Space Pc yumegamen 03-26.png|'#27 - "White Twintails"' - After getting the Twintails effect Pc yumegamen 03-27.png|'#28 - "Octopus Man"' - After using the Fairy effect on Tako Otoko Pc yumegamen 03-28.png|'#29 - "Painter"' - After entering the first painting you see in the Art Gallery after going through the easel Pc yumegamen 03-29.png|'#30 - "Giant Squid"' - When you first enter the reef of Atlantis Pc yumegamen 03-30.png|'#31 - "Order"' - When you swim down the road leading to the Underwater Amusement Park pc yumegamen 03-31.png|'#32 - "Green Juice"' - After interacting with Cripple-tan Pc yumegamen 03-32.png|'#33 - "Boy 1"' - After getting the Boy effect Pc yumegamen 03-33.png|'#34 - "Comic Urotsuki"' - Get 14 effects (including the Instructions). Pc yumegamen 03-34.png|'#35 - "Gakuran"' - After getting the School Boy effect Pc yumegamen 03-35.png|'#36 - "Spring"' - After getting the Spring effect Pc yumegamen 03-36.png|'#37 - "TV"' - When you enter Urotsuki's Dream Apartments and turn on the TV Pc yumegamen 03-37.png|'#38 - "Heart"' - After entering Valentine Land from Sign World pc yumegamen 03-38.png|'#39 - "Chocolate"' - When you first enter Chocolate World Pc yumegamen 03-39.png|'#40 - "Park"' - After chainsawing the sane Shadow Woman in Forest World, going underground and then emerging pc yumegamen 03-40.png|'#41 - “Doppelganger”' - When using the glasses effect on the nighttime ledge in Day & Night Towers Pc yumegamen 03-41.png|'#42 - “Headless Woman”' - When you interact with the Music Box Woman found in Nail World Pc yumegamen 03-42.png|'#43 - "Director's Daughter"' - After interacting with Oni Musume and reading every book in the Library Pc yumegamen 03-43.png|'#44 - "Even Without Support"' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery Pc yumegamen 03-44.png|'#45 - “Hourglass Desert”' - When you first enter Sand Desert Land pc yumegamen 03-45.png|'#46 - “Confinement”' - When you first enter the clown's dungeon in the Underwater Amusement Park Pc yumegamen 03-46.png|'#47 - “Those Who Wait”' - After interacting with the Boy on the Bench in the Blue Forest Pc yumegamen 03-47.png|'#48 - “Twins”' - After interacting with the Beret Twins Pc yumegamen 03-48.png|'#49 - “inu 1”' - When you first enter Teddy Bear Land Pc yumegamen 03-49.png|'#50 - “Megusuri & Hako-ko”' - After interacting with Megusuri Uri in the Eyeball Shop Pc yumegamen 03-50.png|'#51 - "Itetsuki"' - After trying on the winter gear in the Dressing Room (You must have completed the Plated Snow Country minigame) Pc yumegamen 03-51.png|'#52 - “Sweets”' - After using the Cake effect on Sweets Musume Pc yumegamen 03-52.png|'#53 - “Musician & Cat”' - After meeting Elvis Masada Pc yumegamen 03-53.png|'#54 - “Cake-chan”' - After getting the Cake effect Pc yumegamen 03-54.png|'#55 - “Zerisan”' - Get 20 effects (including the Instructions). Pc yumegamen 03-55.png|'#56 - “Mini Game (↑V↑)”' - After completing the ↑V↑ minigame pc yumegamen 03-56.png|'#57 - “Incubation”' - After coming across the creatures in tanks at the Power Plant pc yumegamen 03-57.png|'#58 - "Silhouette"' - When you first enter Monochrome Street pc yumegamen 03-58.png|'#59 - "Uboa"' - When encountering Dogboa pc yumegamen 03-59.png|'#60 - "UFO"' - After getting abducted from the Apartments pc yumegamen 03-60.png|'#61 - "Fox"' - When encountering Yukata pc yumegamen 03-61.png|'#62 - "Mars"' - After interacting with the Blue Crying Man after the Zalgo event pc yumegamen 03-62.png|'#63 - "Twintails & Black Telephone"' - After getting the Twintails effect pc yumegamen 03-63.png|'#64 - "Reading Theatre"' - When using the Telephone effect on Oni Musume while she is reading pc yumegamen 03-64.png|'#65 - "Sweets Musume"' - After using the Cake effect on Sweets Musume pc yumegamen 03-65.png|'#66 - "Don't Watch"' - When you climb up the ladder to Tapir-San's Place pc yumegamen 03-66.png|'#67 - "Present/Past"' - After viewing the lonely Urotsuki event in the Underwater Amusement Park pc yumegamen 03-67.png|'#68 - "Dreams & Reality"' - After sleeping 30 times pc yumegamen 03-68.png|'#69 - "My Real Studies"' - After activating the cloning machine in Toy World pc yumegamen 03-69.png|'#70 - "Killing Mirror in a Dream"' - After chainsawing your "reflection" in a room in Day & Night Towers pc yumegamen 03-70.png|'#71 - "Monmonzu"' - When communicating with the grey NPCs in Marijuana Goddess World pc yumegamen 03-71.png|'#72 - "Friend"' - After getting attacked by the insane Shadow Woman in the Floating Red Tiles world pc yumegamen 03-72.png|'#73 - "Twintails Maid"' - When using the Twintails effect with the maid outfit in the Dressing Room pc yumegamen 03-73.png|'#74 - "Turn of the Month"' - When you use the Glasses effect during the Lonely Urotsuki event* pc yumegamen 03-74.png|'#75 - "Glasses Suit"' - When using the Glasses effect with the suit in the Dressing Room pc yumegamen 03-75.png|'#76 - “Do Not Disturb”' - After getting the Wolf effect pc yumegamen 03-76.png|'#77 - “Sun & Woman”' - After trying to chainsaw the lady under the big red sun in the Pastel Blue House pc yumegamen 03-77.png|'#78 - "Mushroom"' - After you first enter Mushroom World pc yumegamen 03-78.png|'#79 - “Hanging Child”' - When coming across the Koshukei-tan near the laggy map pc yumegamen 03-79.png|'#80 - “Detour Around My Face”' - After walking near your ghost in Atlantis pc yumegamen 03-80.png|'#81 - "Monster"' - After eating the cheese that turns you giant in Toy World and crushing a certain amount of buildings in Mini-Town pc yumegamen 03-81.png|'#82 - "Watering"' - After talking to the Farmer in Farm World pc yumegamen 03-82.png|'#83 - "Howling At The Moon"' - When using the Wolf effect to howl at the moon on the nighttime in Day & Night Towers pc yumegamen 03-83.png|'#84 - "Not & Marginal"' - After reading the first book on Urotsuki's left on the first bookcase in the Library pc yumegamen 03-84.png|'#85 - "Do You Also"' - After interacting with Oni Musume while she's reading pc yumegamen 03-85.png|'#86 - "★Penguin★"' - After getting the Penguin effect pc yumegamen 03-86.png|'#87 - "My World"' - When you first enter any of the dream worlds in the Nexus pc yumegamen 03-87.png|'#88 - "Director"' - After sitting in the chair next to Yume in Tapir-San's Place pc yumegamen 03-88.png|'#89 - "bonsoir, mon r"' - After visiting all the landmarks on the wallpaper. pc yumegamen 03-89.png|'#90 - "Dreams・Dreams・Dreams"' - After getting the Child effect pc yumegamen 03-90.png|'#91 - "B-Kun Excretion Festival"' - After using the Boy effect in the Bathroom in the Dark Room pc yumegamen 03-91.png|'#92 - "Box Child"' - When finding Hakoko in the box in the Eyeball Shop pc yumegamen 03-92.png|'#93 - "Dokokano Night B"' - After laying in Urotsuki's bed in the dreamworld. pc yumegamen 03-93.png|'#94 - "TP Child Alone"' - When you use the child effect before viewing the Lonely Urotsuki event at the Underwater Amusement Park pc yumegamen 03-94.png|'#95 - "Why? BOKN Cliff"' - When you chainsaw the girl at the Outlook in the Invisible Maze pc yumegamen 03-95.png|'#96 - "They're Scraped"' - When you look at the fifth book from Urotsuki's right on the first bookcase in the Library pc yumegamen 03-96.png|'#97 - "20"' - Interact with everything on this wallpaper* pc yumegamen 03-97.png|'#98 - "Me Without Color"' - Random occurrence pc yumegamen 03-98.png|'#99 - "Maiko"' - After getting the Maiko effect pc yumegamen 03-99.png|'#100 - "Full Smail!"' - After visiting Smile-san and making him laugh pc yumegamen 03-100.png|'#101 - "Crying/Laughing"' - After chainsawing the crying white creature in Blood World pc yumegamen 03-101.png|'#102 - "Hat"' - After meeting the lady underneath the big red sun in the Pastel Blue House pc yumegamen 03-102.png|'#103 - "Drunk"' - When you buy one or more drinks at the Underground Bar pc yumegamen 03-103.png|'#104 - "Where You Are Staring"' - When encountering a sane Shadow Woman pc yumegamen 03-104.png|'#105 - "Fall"' - After falling down from completing the Penguin GB Game in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments pc yumegamen 03-105.png|'#106 - "Red Book"' - After first interacting with Oni Musume pc yumegamen 03-106.png|'#107 - "Submerged Underwater"' - When using the Glasses effect near the puppet theatre on the Ocean Floor pc yumegamen 03-107.png|'#108 - "Chainsaw"' - After getting the Chainsaw effect pc yumegamen 03-108.png|'#109 - "Circus Tent"' - After finding the albino girl in the tent at the Circus and escaping without the clown trapping you pc yumegamen 03-109.png|'#110 - "Plaster Cast"' - After getting the Cripple effect pc yumegamen 03-110.png|'#111 - "Sink"' - When you first go to the Ocean Floor via the submarine pc yumegamen 03-111.png|'#112 - "How It Is In My Room"' - After encountering the long-haired girl in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments pc yumegamen 03-112.png|'#113 - "dream"' - After sleeping 35 times. pc yumegamen 03-113.png|'#114 - "! TP Human Sacrifice"' - After Urotsuki gets crushed on one of the pillars at the Underwater Amusement Park pc yumegamen 03-114.png|'#115 - "I Will Not Come Back, Box Child"' - When using the Bug or Fairy effect to make Hakoko pop her head out pc yumegamen 03-115.png|'#116 - "Urotsuki"' - When you have 22 effects (counting the Instructions) pc yumegamen 03-116.png|'#117 - "Without Zero"' - When encountering the XY twins in the Apartments pc yumegamen 03-117.png|'#118 - "Bonk!"' - After getting the Child effect pc yumegamen 03-118.png|'#119 - "You Can't, Red"' - After getting the Red Riding Hood effect pc yumegamen 03-119.png|'#120 - "Devas' Confinement"' - After getting caught by all the shadow chasers on this wallpaper pc yumegamen 03-120.png|'#121 - "Black Witch Invisibility"' - After using the Invisible effect on the sane Shadow Woman found in front of the tic-tac-toe board in Toy World pc yumegamen 03-121.png|'#122 - "Two Submarine People"' - When encountering the Commando and Provost-san pc yumegamen 03-122.png|'#123 - "Whoa! Dazzling"' - When you first enter the room with the silhouette on the ground in the Pastel Blue House pc yumegamen 03.jpg|'#124 - "Papa T"' - When you interact with the Blue NPC in the Arrow Maze pc yumegamen 03-124.png|'#125' - When you first enter the Broken Faces Area pc yumegamen 03-125.png|'#126 - "Tissue"' - After getting the Tissue effect pc yumegamen 03-126.png|'#127 - "Red Love"' - When you get 24 effects (counting the Instructions) pc yumegamen 03-127.png|'#128 - "Amentia"' - When you first enter Bane Jack's room where the Spring effect is found pc yumegamen 03-128.png|'#129 - "Urotsuki With Blood"' - After Urotsuki gets crushed on one of the pillars at the Underwater Amusement Park pc yumegamen 03-129.png|'#130 - "Tatami Room Loneliness""' When you first visit the giant bedroom from Toy World or the Gray Road pc yumegamen 03-130.png|'#131 - "A Chainsaw"' - After getting the Chainsaw effect pc yumegamen 03-131.png|'#132 - "In the Water Tank"' - After visiting the Power Plant and falling into one of the tanks pc yumegamen 03-132.png|'#133 - "Residents of the Dream World"' - After meeting all the characters on this wallpaper pc yumegamen 03-133.png|'#134 - "Amusement Park Loneliness"' - After viewing the Lonely Urotsuki event in the Underwater Amusement park pc yumegamen 03-134.png|'#135 - "Little Red Riding Hood"' - After getting the Red Riding Hood effect pc yumegamen 03-135.png|'#136 - "Prince & Princess"' - After encountering the prince and princess cutouts in Theatre World pc yumegamen 03-136.png|'#137 - "Shrine"' - When you first enter the Shinto Shrine pc yumegamen 03-137.png|'#138 - "Bathhouse Scene"' - When you first enter the Hot Springs pc yumegamen 03-138.png|'#139 - "Everyone's Dream"' - After getting the 1st Ending pc yumegamen 03-139.png|'#140 - "Dolphin Puzzle"' - After unlocking all the Kura Puzzles and solving at least one pc yumegamen 03-140.png|'#141 - "Flesh & Blood Babies"' - When you first enter the Closet Pinwheel Path pc yumegamen 03-141.png|'#142' - After playing for 30 minutes (not including time the menu is open) pc yumegamen 03-142.png|'#143 - "Fiction & Reality"' - After seeing the monochrome boy change to red on the Sakura Path in the Shinto Shrine pc yumegamen 03-143.png|'#144 - "I Dreamed of the Universe."' - When you first enter Flying Fish World pc_yumegamen_03-144.png|'#145 - "Sneering Shadow img"' - When you use the Telephone effect on Smile-San in Flying Fish World pc_yumegamen_03-145.png|'#146 - "Rainbow Bridge"' - When you use the Teru Teru Bōzu and Rainbow effects to make a bridge at the Tribe Settlement pc yumegamen 03-146.png|'#147 - "Those Who Lurk Underground"' - When you first go to the Underground TV Complex pc yumegamen 03-147.png|'#148 - "Soldier"' - When you go to the room with the army NPCs in the FC Basement pc yumegamen 03-148.png|'#149 - "Momentary Break"' - After you change into the swimsuit at the hotel in Japan Town pc_yumegamen_03-149.png|'#150 - "Starting the Pulse"' - When you use the lantern effect in Heart World pc_yumegamen_03-150.png|'#151 - "DimensionWorld"' - After entering every room, seeing every minor event, and meeting every character in flying fish world pc_yumegamen_03-151.png|'#152 - "Haniwa"' - After you view the Haniwa Dance event at the Haniwa Temple pc_yumegamen_03-152.png|'#153 - "Egg"' - After visiting 95% (or more) of the maps in the game. pc_yumegamen_03-153.png|'#154 - "What Do You See?"' - When you interact with the mirror behind the wizard in Jigsaw Puzzle World using the marginal effect and change into a witch pc yumegamen 03-154.png|'#155' - After going down a ladder in a room in the Forest Carnival Interior 2kki-wp156.png|'#156' - When you interact with the mirror behind the wizard in Jigsaw Puzzle World, then interact with it again using the Polygon effect when it turns purple 2kki-wp-157.png|'#157' As for #74 and #97, note that these wallpapers are known to be very tricky to get. You may need meet the requirements multiple times before you obtain it or may need to do something entirely different (i.e. crying with the Stretch effect at the Lonely Urotsuki event for #74). The specifications for #97 are as follows: #Set a Monmonzu (spherical bug creature) on fire using the Lantern. #Go into the small room backstage in the Dark Room to where the mushroom creatures are. #Touch the piano that takes you to Atlantis. #Take any of the passages that lead to the river in the Tribe Settlement. #Enter the TV gallery. #Watch the dancing pyramids event. #Chainsaw the blood-drooling character from the Underwater Amusement Park or interact with one of the two circular NPCs shown on the wallpaper. #Visit Farm World A. #Visit Farm World B. #Find the submarine. #Enter the UFO in the Head Wasteland. Category:Guides